


'Tis the Season

by clio



Series: Fixer Upper [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Santa!Chanyeol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, fixerupper!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio/pseuds/clio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun saw a Christmas tree kissing Santa Claus, or, a Fixer Upper holiday tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure I would be able to get this out in time, but then exo wore santa costumes and what do you know, that was inspirational ha. Also, this is the fluffiest, most cliche thing I've ever written. Happy Holidays to you and yours!

It is an industry secret that Byun Baekhyun likes to sing while he decorates and stages homes, moving from room to room and adding finishing touches here and there while listening to his favorite albums. He doesn’t do it in front of the cameras, however, says he needs to maintain his mysterious allure, so all the viewers ever see of Baekhyun is his serious and concentrated face as he stacks books onto shelves and fluffs pillows on sofas.

It makes Chanyeol laugh when he sees the episodes on TV, knowing that within an hour after the cameras stop rolling that Baekhyun is blasting music and shaking his (really cute) butt as he arranges flowers into vases and fusses with the frames hanging on the walls. It is a far cry from the stone-faced designer who seemingly ignores the cameras while he works through the meticulous details of his latest design.

But when the holidays arrive, Baekhyun doesn’t sing or dance, he _hums_.

Baekhyun loves the holidays, absolutely loves everything about them. Chanyeol thinks it is nearly transforming, the way that Baekhyun softens a little at the edges, becomes a lot more—for lack of a better word— _fluffier_ than usual. It is easily the most stressful time of the year for them, but it doesn’t seem to faze Baekhyun in the slightest. He seems happy to put in the extra hours at work and even longer hours shopping for presents and preparing for their big end of the year holiday party. It’s easy to get caught up in Baekhyun’s enthusiasm, his whole demeanor the embodiment of _cheerful and bright_ as he rolls up the sleeves of his reindeer sweater and crafts plans to outdo himself.  

Given all this, Chanyeol finds it curious to see his partner and boyfriend quietly humming to his favorite holiday songs as he goes about decorating their own home, only slightly swaying his hips to _Jingle Bell Rock_ and _Baby, It’s Cold Outside_. He once asked Baekhyun about it, about why he only hums along and doesn’t go around in high falsetto for the _Carol of the Bells_ , but Baekhyun just blinked at him as if the thought hadn’t ever occurred to him, his hands tangled around white twinkle lights, before giving Chanyeol a bashful smile and shrugging, saying simply that he didn’t feel the need to.

Chanyeol figures that Baekhyun’s happiness level maxes out during the holidays that for once, he is content to let the season take center stage.

As the two of them go about hanging ornaments from their tree, Chanyeol insisting on the higher branches and Baekhyun taking the lower ones, soft holiday music filtering through their home accompanied by Baekhyun’s gentle humming, it’s easy for Chanyeol to say that the holidays are, without a doubt, his favorite time of the year.

 

 

 

 

 

“A little to the left. A little more. Now come closer this way…there!”

Baekhyun is standing in the living room, directing several men in flannel who are currently centering the 14-foot wooden table that would serve as the focal point of the dining room. “That’s perfect right there.”

Hands on his hips, Baekhyun smiles in satisfaction as the movers place benches and chairs around the hand-crafted table. Running his hand over the polished grain, he can’t help but whistle, “Minseok, you’ve really outdone yourself this time. This is gorgeous.”

Next to him, the small carpenter says a bit bashfully, “I had a beautiful product to work with, so it wasn’t difficult to do.”

“Well, you’ve really helped transform this space,” Baekhyun insists. “Not many people can say that they have a 14-foot table in their dining room. Especially not one that’s a looker like this one, so thank you.”

He watches as Minseok nods his head once and shifts his weight to his other foot. “It was a pleasure, as always,” he says before giving the house and crew one a once over. “Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you, Baek.”

“See you later, Minseok. Thanks again.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I think they’d be cute together,” Baekhyun announces when he takes his customary seat next to Chanyeol on the tailgate of his truck, their shoulders brushing and legs swinging. Chanyeol passes him a hot cup of coffee along with a raised eyebrow and slight grimace, like he knows Baekhyun is up to something. Ignoring his boyfriend’s wary eyes, Baekhyun warms his hands around the paper cup and nods to where Minseok is idly chatting with Luhan as the producer collects Minseok’s mic.

“Minseok and Luhan?” Chanyeol questions, blinking at the absurdity of the idea.

“Why not?” Baekhyun huffs, and his hot breath forms a small cloud in the chilly, winter air. “They’re both single and attractive, and they’re kind of in the same business. At least they’re not complete strangers. Plus, I happen to think that Luhan _likes_ Minseok. He’s always personally attending to him even though there are interns and other crew members to do it.”

“That doesn’t mean that he likes Minseok,” Chanyeol feels the need to point out the obvious. “Not to mention that Minseok doesn’t even look interested the guy.”

“He’s just playing hard to get.”

“I don’t know, Baek,” Chanyeol pulls at the scarf around his neck as he lets his gaze wander back over the two people in discussion. “I don’t really think they have much in common.”

“Nonsense. They have plenty in common. It’s just, you know how reserved Minseok can be. We just have to get him to open up. Luhan is a great catch,” Baekhyun states and next to him, Chanyeol groans, head falling onto his chest.

“Don’t tell me you’re actually thinking of—”

“Setting them up?” Baekhyun finishes before turning to face his boyfriend, a wicked grin on his face. “Of course I am.”

“I know what this is,” Chanyeol shakes a finger the other boy. “You’re feeling all generous and full of Christmas miracles, and you want all your single friends to have someone for the holidays.”

“Cuffing season is real,” Baekhyun shrugs unapologetically. “And I can’t help it if I want my friends to be happy and blissfully in love.”

“But, Baek,” Chanyeol whines, already knowing that he’s lost not only this argument, but also the ability to opt out of Baekhyun’s schemes. “What if they don’t _want_ to get set up?”

“I have a feeling about this,” Baekhyun replies flippantly. “I’m usually right about these things, you know.”

Chanyeol laughs, head tilting back and eyes sparking with mirth. “Need I remind you that you didn’t have any idea I was crazy about you for a whole year?”

“That’s besides the point.”

“I think it’s exactly my point.”

Baekhyun reaches up to cradle Chanyeol’s face in his hands, bringing the taller boy down to his eye level. Gently, Baekhyun kisses away the reluctance from Chanyeol’s brow, the pout at the edge of his lips, and red tip of his nose. He feels the tension drain out of Chanyeol’s body, and Baekhyun feels a little mean, playing this card, but he doesn’t quite regret it when Chanyeol rests his forehead against his and wraps his arms around his waist.

“I’m offended that you think I can be won over so easily,” Chanyeol says but there’s no bite to his words. Baekhyun’s only reply is to rub his nose gently against Chanyeol’s, to which the taller boy melts and sighs.

“Nothing too crazy, Byun.”

“Nothing too crazy,” Baekhyun promises against Chanyeol’s lips. “Trust me, Park.”

 

 

 

 

The weeks leading up to the holiday party are hectic to say the least. The new season of the show is about to start up and so Baekhyun and Chanyeol are on a non-stop publicity tour, stopping off at early morning shows, filming promotional trailers and segments, shooting new photos for the network, and appearing on national radio programs. All of that, and Baekhyun still insists on them throwing the holiday party themselves as usual.

Needless to say, their schedules don’t leave very much time for Baekhyun’s grand matchmaking plan, and in the end all it amounts to is forcing Chanyeol to hang mistletoe up in various locations of their home and trying to get Luhan and Minseok to stand under it at the same time.

It doesn’t go over very well.

Minseok, despite being shorter and smaller than Baekhyun, is built like a rock and no matter of pushing or prodding gets the older man to move anywhere without an explanation. Luhan, on the other hand, catches onto what Baekhyun is not very sneakily trying to do, and he laughs and slips out of Baekhyun’s grasp like it’s some great game.

“Ho ho ho!” Chanyeol bellows when he finds Baekhyun by the eggnog station. For weeks, he had been trying to figure out what Chanyeol was going to wear for the party, but Chanyeol had just winked and called it a surprise. So it wasn’t a complete shock that he had shown up wearing a red velvet Santa Claus suit and adorning white beard.

“You look ridiculous, Park.” And he does, because Chanyeol has got to make the tallest, skinniest Santa in the history of Santas. His costume is clearly two sizes too large for him, but the padding that came along with the costume was _itchy_ _and hot_ according to Chanyeol, so he chose to go without it. Moreover, his beard is unfortunate, because it also hangs a little too loosely on his face, the fake hair getting in his mouth whenever he spoke. Still, Chanyeol is positively beaming and radiating with joy despite his appearance.

He wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s waist and pokes a finger at his cheek. “Between the both of us, I don’t think you’re doing much better.” Chanyeol gestures to Baekhyun’s bright green sweater adorned with gold tinsel and tiny plastic ornaments.

“Excuse you, this is super creative. Watch,” he steps back and raises his arms to a point above his head. “I’m a fucking Christmas tree!”

Somewhere nearby, Baekhyun thinks he hears Jongdae burst into endless laughter. He makes a point to keep Jongdae away from the eggnog.

“You’re _something_ , I’ll give you that,” Chanyeol grins when Baekhyun returns to his side, handing him a cup of mulled wine. “Isn’t this great?” he asks and points around to where their friends, employees, crew and co-workers wander around their lavishly decorated home among candles and soft music and shining warmth and festive cheer. “You really outdid yourself this year.”

Baekhyun nods, eyes taking in the scene before him. He loves this season for this exact reason.

On the couch, Yixing is sitting between Kris and Tao, hoisting his selfie stick and trying to get them both in the shot, but _Love Actually_ is playing on the TV and Tao is too consumed with _To me, you are perfect_ to pay attention.

Nearby, Junmyeon, dressed in his best fair isle sweater, is trying to get Kris, and anyone else nearby, to join him in singing Christmas carols, but Kris declines politely, saying that it’s simply not his style. Baekhyun makes another mental note to keep Jongin and Sehun away from the eggnog and mulled wine, seeing the both of them scramble from room to room giggling behind their hands at anything and nothing, their eyes glossy and faces red. From his position in the corner, Kyungsoo stands with his eggnog and silently judges the scene unfolding before him.

“Hiya there Santa Park and … whatever you are, Byun, Baek,” Jongdae greets as he pops up beside Baekhyun, who proudly says he’s Christmas tree, demonstrating once again by lifting his arms, and Jongdae cackles at him once more. Jongdae’s a little wobbly on his legs, and the reindeer antlers on his head are askew, but his face is happy and joyful.

“How is the matchmaking coming along?” he says with a wink wink nudge nudge.

“Jongdae, how much have you had to drink?” Chanyeol asks as he peeks into Jongdae’s cup. “The eggnog doesn’t even have that much alcohol.”

“Correction. The eggnog _didn’t_ have that much alcohol,” Jongdae grins shamelessly. “But I have since fixed that. You’re welcome.”

And now Baekhyun knows their two youngest members are in for the worst hangovers tomorrow morning. He makes another mental note to turn down the guest bedrooms for them.

“It's not going as well as I hoped,” Baekhyun replies with a frown, glancing at where Luhan stands chatting with Kris and Minseok is across the room taking a selfie with Yixing.

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but I’m a little offended that you didn’t try to set me up with anyone,” Jongdae announces, waging a finger at Chanyeol and Baekhyun. “Especially since I’ve known the both of you longer!”

“Yeah well, we talked about it and decided you were a hopeless case,” Chanyeol retorts.

“Yes, there are such things as Christmas miracles,” Baekhyun adds with grin. “And then there’s you, Kim Jongdae.”

Jongdae gasps. “You know what, next time you guys have a fight or need relationship advice, don’t come crawling to me!” He spins on his heel and storms off, only to come right back and fill his cup with more eggnog, pointedly giving his shoulder to both Chanyeol and Baekhyun who can’t stop laughing at his expense.

 

 

 

 

 

After another glass of wine, Chanyeol decides to try his hand at the whole matchmaking thing when he spies Minseok alone by the tree.

“Hey Minseok,” he smiles and hands the shorter man a cup. “Have you tried the mulled wine yet? I made it myself.”

“It tastes great,” Minseok says after taking his first sip. “And I’m not just saying that because you’re standing right next to me watching my every reaction.”

Chanyeol laughs, throwing his head back and slapping his knee. “You’re too funny, Minseok,” he says. “Just like Luhan says.”

Minseok peers up at him curiously, but unfortunately doesn’t take the bait.

Not that Chanyeol is deterred. “I mean, he said that you had a great sense of humor, but I guess I just never noticed until now,” he says, laying it on thick. “He also said you were cute but—oh!” Chanyeol turns to Minseok, eyes wide and beseeching, “Um, just pretend you didn’t hear that from me!”

“Chanyeol, what are you doing?” Minseok asks seriously, and Chanyeol finds he’s underestimated Kim Minseok and his piercing stare, because he begins to crack.

“Nothing!” he feigns and he knows he has to abort this mission immediately. “Uh, I gotta go, see ya Minseok!” he practically yells in retreat, leaving a confused carpenter in his wake.

 

 

 

 

 

A little later, and Luhan plops down onto the sofa next to him.

“You know, Santa Park, if there’s one thing I want for Christmas, it’s for Baekhyun to stop chasing me and trying to get me under the mistletoe with him,” Luhan says with a shake of his head.

Chanyeol is stunned. His eyes dart around the room as he thinks of how to explain that Luhan has got it all wrong without revealing Baekhyun’s true intention. “Umm…”

“I mean, I thought Baekhyun was serious about his boyfriend, Santa Park,” Luhan continues, teasing smile on his face. “But I do recognize how dashing I am. How manly. How irresistible.”

“He _is_ serious,” Chanyeol frowns at the implication of Luhan’s words. “And I happen to know what Baekhyun’s boyfriend is very manly and irresistible. Super manly. Ultra irresistible.”

Luhan laughs, clearly enjoying pushing Chanyeol’s buttons. “I guess you would know better than I, Santa Park. But then I still don’t understand what Baekhyun wants with me under mistletoe.”

“Well, maybe you should beat him at his own game and just kiss someone else under the mistletoe,” Chanyeol deadpans.

“And break his heart?” Luhan smirks. “I don’t know about that, Santa Park. I still have to work with the guy. And who else do I even drag under the mistletoe?”

“How about Kim Minseok?”

The smirk slips off Luhan’s face. “Minseok?”

“Yeah, you know, the handsome carpenter who is standing alone by the punch bowl,” and Chanyeol feels a sense of victory over having unnerved Luhan. “He thinks you’re cute.”

“What?” Luhan looks up at him in a kind of disbelieving daze.

“I’m Santa Park,” Chanyeol says breezily, standing up and dusting off his costume. “I know things. So be good for goodness sake, Luhan, or you’ll get nothing from me but coal!”

 

 

 

 

 

The party winds down, replacing the earlier festive cheer with something more contemplative as the stragglers sit about the living room kept warm by the crackling fire. In the other room, Baekhyun has covered Sehun and Jongin with blankets as they lay passed out on the couches. Baekhyun’s humming again, as he goes about the house turning down lights while Jongdae and Junmyeon chat quietly and Kris and Yixing sleepily watch _Home Alone_.

Chanyeol has to pull a stunned Baekhyun into the kitchen when they spy Luhan and Minseok sitting very close to one another on a sofa in a secluded corner, talking in low, hushed tones.

“Wait, Park, I just want to see!” Baekhyun pleads as he tries to push against his boyfriend’s firm chest. But Chanyeol just blocks his path no matter how much Baekhyun tries to edge past him.

“You’ve seen enough, Byun,” he admonishes. “It might not be mistletoe and all the fireworks you want, but they’re having a moment and you’ve done all you can do. So let them be.”

“What kind of Santa are you,” Baekhyun huffs, lightly poking Chanyeol’s chest and the man behind the Santa suit laughs. “I’ve been very good this year, I’ll have you know.”

Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. “I know you have,” he says in a voice so deep and low it sends shivers up Baekhyun’s spine. “You’re always on my good list, Baek.”

Baekhyun tilts his head up, snaking his arms around the tall Santa. “I can see that you want to kiss me right now, Santa Park. But I’ll have you know I’m a taken Christmas tree, even if my boyfriend has been missing all evening.”

“I wonder where he could have gone,” Chanyeol plays along, before pulling his ill-fitting beard down and letting it fall to his neck like a fluffy necklace. His bare face greets Baekhyun, manic grin firmly in place.

“Ah, there’s the man I love,” Baekhyun chides teasingly, reaching up to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips. “Where have you been? You’ve missed everything! Luhan and Minseok are will on their way to being a couple thanks to me.”

“Is that so?” Baekhyun nods.

“Well then, I wish them the best,” Chanyeol brushes his lips across Baekhyun’s forehead. “And it seems like you’ve been awfully nice this year.”

“Santa said I’m on his good list.”

Chanyeol hums, tightening his hold on Baekhyun and swaying them slightly, content to let this quiet moment wash over them. “Lucky you.”

They stand together like that, bodies seeking comfort in each other, molding together in familiar intimacy. Baekhyun hums softly, head tucked into Chanyeol’s chest and playing with the hem of his shirt.

“I really wish you weren’t a Christmas tree, Baek. Those ornaments are digging into me,” Chanyeol says after a while.

“Way to ruin the mood, Park.”

Chanyeol chuckles, and Baekhyun feels it vibrate through his chest. “If I give you your Christmas present now, will that make up for it?”

Baekhyun’s head snaps up, but neither of them release each other from their hold, unwilling to part just yet. “It might,” he teases, but his eyes can’t conceal his excitement.

“It is in one of my pockets,” Chanyeol grins down at him. “If you want it, you have to find it.”

“You’re a pervert, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun tries to sound offended but they both know it’s all for show. Baekhyun doesn’t even hesitate before he’s feeling up his boyfriend and digging into the hidden pockets of his Santa costume.

Chanyeol laughs and lets Baekhyun have his way, giggling when Baekhyun’s fingers brush against his side in the ticklish manner he can never stand, his breath catching in his throat when Baekhyun’s hands brush close to his groin but not nearly close enough to where he wants them.

“I can’t tell who is enjoying this more, me or you,” Chanyeol laughs, and Baekhyun pinches his side in retaliation.

Finally, Baekhyun finds a small pocket in Santa’s coat, and pulls out a small pouch. Curious, he unties the strings and empties the contents into his open hand.

Two gold rings.

Immediately, Baekhyun’s head whips up to find Chanyeol gazing at him with nervousness written all over his face. And Baekhyun wants to reach out and touch him, because Chanyeol is never the nervous one, never the one who needs calming down or a reassuring squeeze of his hand. That has always been Baekhyun, whether they’re in front of the cameras or about to enter into negotiations on a big project, it’s always been Baekhyun who has relied on Chanyeol in this way.

But now Chanyeol is looking so unlike himself and Baekhyun hates it because he wants bring comfort to him but has to wait because he’s certain Chanyeol has something important to say.

So he waits.

“I think I must be a terrible Santa Park,” Chanyeol says sheepishly, “Because I can’t tell if this is even on your wish list.” And Baekhyun thinks this is an awful time for jokes.

“I also kind of lied, because this really isn’t a present for you as much as it is for me,” he continues. “And I think that officially makes me the worst Santa in history.”

“Chanyeol…”

“Right, sorry,” he laughs humorlessly. “Baek—Baekhyun, I only have one Christmas wish. Only one wish, really. And it’s you. It always comes back to you and how much I love you. And so I’m asking if you’ll grant me a Christmas miracle and agree to share the rest of your life with me, the terrible Santa that I am.”

Chanyeol looks so painfully hopeful, so desperately worried and stressed out, that even if Baekhyun had wanted to tease him, he doesn’t, because that would just be cruel. That, and he’d just be denying himself in the process. Baekhyun has wanted this for so long.

“That was the plan, Chanyeol,” he whispers, his words hanging in the breath that exists between them.

And then Chanyeol sweeps him into his arms and into a breathtaking kiss. It’s a rush of emotion—of relief, of love, of gratitude and utter and sheer devotion. Baekhyun reaches up on his toes to deepen the kiss, Chanyeol pulling him flush against him as he licks into Baekhyun’s mouth. Chanyeol swallows Baekhyun’s soft moans of satisfaction as his hands roam and slip up Baekhyun’s ugly sweater and trace the curve of his bare spine.

“Seriously?” Sehun croaks as he stands in the doorway, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand like a child. “I just wanted a glass of water not for my eyes to be violated like this.”

Baekhyun laughs, breaking the kiss, but Chanyeol continues to nuzzle at his neck. “Hey Sehun, guess what?” Baekhyun grins widely, unable to hide his happiness.

“If it has anything to do with Chanyeol’s little reindeer being happy to see you, I don’t want to know,” Sehun quips trying to maneuver around the couple towards the refrigerator.

Chanyeol finally lifts his head up, registering Sehun’s presence. “Hey, Chanyeol Jr. is _not_ little!”

“Ew, gross you named it?!”

“What’s going on?” Junmyeon asks from the other doorway, having heard a commotion in the kitchen. “Who’s Chanyeol Jr.?”

“I bet I know,” Jongdae’s peers around Junmyeon’s shoulders, grinning in evil delight. “Please don’t tell me that’s that the name for Chanyeol’s—”

“We’re gonna get married!” Baekhyun announces, not caring what any of his idiot friends are saying because he’s stupidly happy and in love. He flashes their rings and that shuts everyone up from talking about Chanyeol Jr.

 

 

 

 

 

They all catch their second wind, except for Jongin, who sleeps like the dead, and even Minseok and Luhan come and join them, the both of them noticeably more disheveled than the last time anyone saw them. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, mouth opening to comment on their appearance when Chanyeol sweeps down and puts his lips to much better use. They break out the champagne and celebrate the year behind them, the friendships around them, the year to come, and the love between a Christmas tree and his Santa Park.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted at my [livejournal](http://clio323.livejournal.com/28757.html).


End file.
